falloutfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Pistol Packin’ Mama
|Радіо = Радіостанція Даймонд-сіті }} 'Pistol Packin' Mama' ( ) — пісня ''Fallout 4, що звучить на хвилях радіостанції Даймонд-сіті. Опис Написана в 1943 році на слова Al Dexter, який адаптував мелодію з американської народної пісні Boil Them Cabbage Down. Пісня примітна тим, що це був перший номер один в чарті Juke Box Folk Records, який пізніше став відомий як чарт Hot Country Songs. Бінг Кросбі і сестри Ендрюс записали пісню 27 вересня 1943 року Decca Records, і це був перший номер у чарті Juke Box Folk Records, за яким послідувала оригінальна версія (записана 18 березня 1942 року) у виконанні Al Dexter і його оркестру, випущена на платівці Okeh''6708. Запис Бінга Кросбі ''Pistol Packin' Mama '' досягла піку на № 3 в чарті Гарлемського хіт-параду. Пісня під назвою ''Rosalita ''з B-боку версії Ела Декстера ''Pistol Packin' Mama '' стала номером один в тому ж чарті в кінці року. Як і у випадку з записом Бінга Кросбі, версія Ела Декстера відзначилася в чарті ''Harlem Hit Parade, досягнувши № 5. = = Оригінал англійською Lay that pistol down, babe Lay that pistol down Pistol packin' mama Lay that pistol down Oh, drinkin' beer in a cabaret Was I havin' fun Until one night she caught me right And now i'm on the run Oh, lay that pistol down, babe Lay that pistol down Pistol packin' mama Lay that pistol down Oh, i'll sing you every night Bing And i'll woo you every day I'll be your regular mama And i'll put that gun away Oh, lay that pistol down, babe Lay that pistol down Pistol packin' mama Lay that thing down before it goes off and hurts somebody! Oh, she kicked out my windshield And she hit me over the head She cussed and cried and said I lied And she wished that I was dead Oh, lay that pistol down, babe Lay that pistol down Pistol packin' mama Lay that pistol down We're three tough gals From deep down Texas way We got no pals They don't like the way we play We're a rough rootin' tootin' shootin' trio But you ought to see my sister Cleo She's a terror make no error But there ain't no nicer terror Here's what we tell her Lay that pistol down, babe Lay that pistol down Pistol packin' mama Lay that pistol down Pappy made a batch of corn The Revenuers came The draugh was slow So now they know You can't do that to Mame Oh, lay that pistol down, babe Lay that pistol down Pistol packin' mama Lay that pistol down Oh, singing songs in a cabaret Was I havin' fun Until one night it didn't seem right And now i'm on the run Oh, lay that pistol down, babe Lay that pistol down Pistol packin' mama Lay that pistol down Oh, pistol packin' mama Lay that pistol down Переклад МАМА З ПІСТОЛЕТОМ В кабаре напідпитку Я попивав пивко, Але раптом вона застукала. Тепер я далеко. Поклади кольт, дитинко, Поклади свій кольт. Мама з пістолетом, Поклади свій кольт. Скло мені розбила, Вона мене збила з ніг. Крик матюкаючись, що я, мовляв, мерзота, І краще б я здох. Поклади кольт, дитинко, Поклади свій кольт. Мама з пістолетом, Поклади свій кольт. В кабаре напідпитку З блондинкою танцював. Увірвавшись в зал, вона дала залп, Блондинка — наповал. Поклади кольт, дитинко, Поклади свій кольт. Мама з пістолетом, Поклади свій кольт. Доглядати я стану Тепер і день і ніч, Ставши постійним хлопцем, Тільки викинь гармату геть. Поклади кольт, дитинко, Поклади свій кольт. Мама з пістолетом, Поклади свій кольт. В кабаре напідпитку Я попивав пивко, Але раптом вона застукала. Тепер я далеко. Поклади кольт, дитинко, Поклади свій кольт. Мама з пістолетом, Поклади свій кольт. Жив-був старий Ол Декстер Гуляв до зустрічі з нею, Коли свинець приніс кінець Його розгульних днів. Поклади кольт, дитинко, Поклади свій кольт. Мама з пістолетом, Поклади свій кольтПереклад Євгена Соловйова.. Відео '' Pistol Packin' Mama - Bing Crosby & Andrews Sisters '' Примітка en:Pistol Packin' Mama pl:Pistol Packin' Mama ru:Pistol Packin’ Mama Категорія:Пісні Fallout 4